


Let me be your Sorting Hat

by LiveLongAndLove



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Hogwarts House Sorting, Daryl Dixon is a Softie, Drabble, Harry Potter References, Hogwarts House Sorting, M/M, Maggie Rhee is having too much fun, Paul Rovia is a little shit, funny drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLongAndLove/pseuds/LiveLongAndLove
Summary: “What are ya doing?” finally asked Daryl, catching the word Gryffindor two more times before he decided to speak out loud.“Deciding who’s in which Harry Potter house!” replied Maggie like it was obvious.





	Let me be your Sorting Hat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [espinosas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/espinosas/gifts), [sofiemofie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiemofie/gifts).



> Hi everyone! 
> 
> Alright, so this is VERY short. It's like... super short, and completely OOC probably but I just wanted to have a bit of fun with something that espinosas and I talked about on Twitter. Because it turns out that Mr. Tom Payne himself told fans yesterday that Paul was a Gryffindor. I totally disagree on that, because I truly believe that Paul is an Hufflepuff, but.. yeah, this inspired that, and there you go.
> 
> I'm sorry for all the mistakes, once again. Have a great Sunday everyone! xx

“Are you kidding me? He’s such a Gryffindor.” 

Daryl frowned, looking at his boyfriend sitting with Maggie at their trailer’s table. The two were completely absorbed in their conversation and Paul barely acknowledged the hunter when he walked pass the door and inside the living room. 

“What are ya doing?” finally asked Daryl, catching the word Gryffindor two more times before he decided to speak out loud.  
“Deciding who’s in which Harry Potter house!” replied Maggie like it was obvious. 

Daryl squinted. 

“What?”  
“I think Rick’s a Gryffindor” stated Maggie as a matter of fact. “Paul thinks he’s an Hufflepuff.” 

The hunter opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out of it. 

“Are you kidding me?” replied Paul “He sobbed like a baby when Judith tried to eat the small frog that Kal found the other day. He’s a softie, Hufflepuff all the way.”  
“Judith tried to what?” groaned Daryl. When his boyfriend turned around to answer him, he quickly shut him. “You know what? Nevermind. I don’t wanna know.”  
“I still think he’s a Gryffindor. You didn’t see him, all these months on the road. He’s a born leader, and you won’t convince me otherwise.”

Maggie’s words made Paul sigh, but Daryl could see that his boyfriend was giving up. He knew this little pout, way too often used on him. But Maggie was just as pigheaded and would never give up on this. Fascinated, the hunter watched the two fight over Rick’s Gryffindor abilities only to switch up to Aaron being “the sweetest Hufflepuff ever” to end up discussing about Enid being “a proud Slytherin, this girl’s too ambitious to be anything else anyway” and how “Eric was such a Ravenclaw, I miss him and his incredible mind”. Although he knew what they were talking about (he was not that dumb, thank you very much, he knew about Harry Potter and recalled seeing the movies once too), Daryl could not fully understand the appeal of their little game. 

“And what about Daryl?” finally asked Maggie, turning to face the hunter and study him.

Oh, hell no. 

“Well depends if you study him after eating” Paul began, a smirk crossing his face “or in the morning. Or after sex…” 

Daryl was not going to stay in the trailer to listen to people talk about his sexual life. Definitely not. With a grunt, the hunter got up and grabbed his crossbow to exit the small space as quickly as possible. As the door closed behind him, he could hear Maggie and Paul’s joined laughs. 

“But seriously” insisted Maggie once their hilarity was over. “Gryffindor?” 

Paul shook his head, amused. 

“I’d say Hufflepuff all the way.”  
“Really? But the courage, the strength, the way he sacrifices himself for others?”  
“I don’t know” replied Paul with a smile. “I’ve always felt like he was the softest of us all. He shows the world his strong side but he’s just a giant teddy bear once we’re alone.” 

Maggie laughed, trying very hard not to imagine his brother curling up against Paul at night and purring in content when Paul’s fingers play with his hair. 

“I’ve always known that he was too soft for this world” she replied, her tone fond.  
“Oh yeah. And you should see him when we make love, I swear he’s the most selfless lover I’ve ever had.” he teased.  
“You know Paul, as much as I like girl’s talks… I don’t wanna know everything.” 

Outside the Hilltop and deep into the woods, Daryl wondered if he could eventually find the Harry Potter books during a run and bring them back without raising suspicions.

**Author's Note:**

> You can come talk with me about desus, paul rovia and tom payne on twitter too if you want -> @KeptinOnZeBridg !


End file.
